El Laberinto
by Gaiasole
Summary: El enano pensó no por primera vez que el juego de tronos era un laberinto lleno de traiciones y trampas, y esta vez había sido él quien cayó en una. Ahora la meta era, ¿Cómo lograr escapar de ella? One shot. Terminado.


**El Laberinto**

— Por: _Gaiasole _—

: x : : x : : x : x : x : : x : : x :

Personajes de **George R.R Martín**

: x : : x : : x : x : x : : x : : x :

Este fic participa en el reto **#34 del foro** "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". **Comienzos Célebres**.

La frase inicial pertenece a la obra _La casa de Asterión_ de _J. Luis Borges_.

: x : : x : : x : x : x : : x : : x :

"_Sé que me acusan de soberbia, y tal vez de misantropía, y tal vez de locura_".

— Milord se muestra muy serio, ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Margaery posando su mano sobre el brazo del rey de poniente que no parecía inmerso en el banquete de boda.

Joffrey no se molestó en responder inmediatamente, su ahora esposa había detenido la línea de su pensamiento, realmente era buena fingiendo interés, tanto así que su madre la veía como oponente. Era el día de su boda, una que había sido anunciada y pregonada por todo el reino y más allá del mar en los pueblos libres, ser rey suponía un montón de ventajas, la muerte de su padre había sido un regalo de los dioses largamente esperado. Él merecía más aquel título que el ebrio que apenas le había dirigido más de dos miradas a él, Myrcella o Tommen, de no haber sido gobernante de poniente, Roberth Baratheon no sería más que otro gordo ebrio y torpe de los que abundaban en la ciudad.

Él en cambio sí que tenía el porte de un rey, recordaba la susurrante voz de su madre cuando de niño le decía que muy pronto el ocuparía el trono de hierro y todos servirían a su palabra y voluntad, luego le acariciaba la cabellera rubia mientras lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos intentando que el ignorase los gritos de Roberth en alguno de sus ataques o en alguna de sus tertulias cuando las putas y sus llamados amigos hacían un escándalo tal que dormir se tornaba por una labor imposible.

— ¿De verdad te parezco serio mi lady? Tal vez necesite algún entretenimiento, enanos por ejemplo, todos ellos son muy divertidos…

Al decirlo miro de reojo a su tío Tyrion, haciendo una señal permitió la entrada de los mismos. Todos los invitados reían ante las peripecias de sus supuestos amigos, cada uno de ellos derrotados, el odiado lobo del norte cuya cabeza había rodado en la boda roja, que destino más miserable morir un día que suponía festejo, la idea le hizo sonreír, le hubiera gustado presenciarlo, ver el sufrimiento en los rostros de los invitados al notar que habían caído en la trampa, cuando notaron por fin que debajo de vestuarios coloridos la armadura y la espada golpearía en ellos hasta arrebatar su vida. Su risa se acrecentó al ver el sufrimiento de Sansa. La odiaba, ella era lo peor de todo, cuando llego a Invernalia ella había dicho amarlo al menos hasta que lo conocía como realmente era, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpida? La única que lo había amado por sí mismo era su madre.

—Qué entretenimiento –manifestó Margaery mirando con disgusto la escena sorpresa que habían preparado para su boda.

Un entretenimiento que para ella parecía ridículo y fuera de lugar. Ella nunca lo diría en palabras, Joffrey reconocía que ella era inteligente, e incluso que si le apreciaba que el sufría de locura lo aceptaría, igual que había hecho su madre, pero no lo amaría de la misma forma. No era más que una codiciosa con riqueza suficiente para solventar las deudas que se habían acumulado gracias a la guerra constante y los gustos caros que se mantenían en desembarco del rey. Cuando el show termino Joffrey pensó que el único que se mostraba altanero y muy superior a la escena frente a sus ojos era su tío, Tyrion Lannister incluso lo miraba con ironía, y eso no lo pudo soportar. Era momento de bajar los humos del enano, lo haría servirle una copa y después lo obligaría a retirarse junto con su esposa.

: + : + : …

— ¿Lo mataste tú? –preguntó Jaime a su hermano menor.

Cuando Joffrey y su rostro se colorearon de azul y morado ciertamentamente el enano se alegró, pero de ahí a matarlo frente a más de cien invitados era una ofensa a su inteligencia, de haber querido matarlo hubiera mandado a otro a hacer el trabajo sucio. Y de todas formas de nada le servía muerte, como rey e imbécil que era resultaba más útil para todos los Lannister, el incluido.

— ¿Por qué mataría a tu hijo Jaime?

— Tal vez por ser un pequeño pedazo de mierda –la risa de los dos hermanos resonó en el calabozo donde mantenían prisionero al menor de ellos—. Cersei está como loca, supongo que yo debería estar igual pero realmente no podría importarme menos el pequeño bastardo. El papel de rey le quedaba demasiado grande.

— Igual que a su padre, Roberth –Tyrion sonrió. Joffrey tarde o temprano daría más problemas que beneficios, tal vez su propio abuelo lo había envenenado por esa misma razón, o incluso Sansa, era muy sospechoso que su esposa desapareciera de repente, quien sabe quién lo mataría, desde luego muchos querrían evitar que un nuevo rey loco los gobernara, y más si era tan pérfido y cruel como lo era el hijo de Cersei. El enano pensó no por primera vez que el juego de tronos era un laberinto lleno de traiciones y trampas, y esta vez había sido él quien cayó en una. Ahora la meta era, ¿Cómo lograr escapar de ella?

**F I N**

: x : : x : : x : x : x : : x : : x :

Gracias por comentar =)


End file.
